narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SaiIno/Unofficial
Omakes * In the omake after episode 54, Team 7 and Team 10 are eating BBQ. After Naruto stopped Sai before he almost insulted Chôji by naming him "fatty", Naruto and Chôji fight over the BBQ meat being made but Ino eagerly gives the meat to Sai as she continues to flirt with him. Seeing this, Sakura then told Ino to stop acting like a bimbo with Sai because it was embarrassing. Angered, Ino falsely accuses Sakura of being jealous. Despite the boys attempts to calm the girls down, Ino insults Chôji by calling him "fat" and he reacts angrily by causing damage to the restaurant. Sai pays for the damages, commenting that coming up with nicknames is hard. Openings/Endings *In Shippuden Ending 34 - Rainbow Sky, they can be seen sitting together at Ramen Ichiraku. * In Shippuden Opening 20 - Empty Heart, the shot transitions from Ino looking sideways to Sai under a body of water. Sai opens his eyes and stretches out his hand, at which point another person (heavily implied to be Ino due to the events of the Shikamaru Hiden arc) rescues him by grabbing his hand and pulling him upwards. *In Boruto: Naruto the Movie Ending - Diver, they can be seen stood together with their son Inojin. *In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Ending 1 - Dream Journey, they can be seen standing back to back. *In Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Ending 2 (version 2) - Sayonara Moontown, they can be seen together with their son with Sai patting him on the head with Ino behind him. Video Games 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2' Friendship Mail In the Adventure Mode, Naruto will receive mail from the rest of the cast in which they will discuss their own private lives. All of Ino's mail revolve around her crush on Sai and a desire to get close with him. Ino's first mail involves her asking what gift should she give Sai to become closer with him, eventually deciding on drawing tools. In her second mail she decides on giving Sai a flower to show her feelings instead of drawing tools because she feels she is not good at art. Ino's last mail details how she has finally chosen to instead talk to Sai normally to start a relationship rather than worrying about what type of gift to give him. Friendship Event (Sai and Ino) Naruto finds Sai and Ino stood outside a bento shop together. Ino has managed to get Sai to go on a date with her by telling him she wanted to ‘talk’. Sai walks up to Naruto and invites him along because he is not yet familiar with anyone else in the village outside of Team 7 and is still not good at communicating with people. Ino reacts angrily at the idea because she wanted to finally have her date with Sai that she has been working and planning on since she first met him (as seen in Ino's Friendship Mail) But Naruto agrees to come as he wants to help Sai and prevent him from slipping up and saying something wrong. Naruto advises Sai to be more quiet and reserved in order to prevent him from saying something inappropriate but not realising that Sai would take the advice way too literally. When the three of them are sat in the bento shop, Ino attempts to converse with Sai such as describing her own background to him and asking him questions about his own life and hobbies but as Sai has taken Naruto’s words to be more ‘quiet’ too literally, he remains silent the whole time leading to Naruto several times having to answer Ino’s questions for Sai on his behalf causing Ino to react angrily towards Naruto each time he does because she wants to talk with Sai only and wanting Naruto to leave them alone. Sai and Ino’s date ends and she blames Naruto for ruining her date with him and for her not being able to come across to Sai as charming as she believes she could have been. However, Ino is not deterred and believes quiet guys who don’t say much are ‘cool guys’ and she asks Sai out on another date where they can really talk properly. Sai who is still following Naruto’s instruction to be quiet remains silent so Naruto tells Ino that Sai agrees to go on another date with her. Sai and Ino then leave and Naruto laments to himself that Sai is a guy who takes things way too extreme. Friendship Event (Sakura, Ino and Tenten) A girls meeting between Sakura, Ino and Tenten takes place where they discuss and gossip about the annoying habits/personalities of their teammates. Sakura comments that Sai use to have such a loud mouth to the point where she wanted to 'punch his lights out' causing Ino to react in disbelief at the suggestion, not believing Sai could possibly be like that. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Adventure Mode Shikamaru spots Ino and Chôji training. They lament that they both do not want to get left behind by Shikamaru as he has seen his role and importance in the village increase dramatically since the end of the war and they want to catch up with him. Chôji then tells Shikamaru that Ino's training also has a secret motive which is that she wants to impress Sai who has been visiting them to practice, Chôji states that Ino wants to show Sai her 'best side'. Sai then arrives and plans to use their practice as inspiration for artwork he wants to draw. Ino wants to team up with Sai and fight against Shikamaru and Chôji as she hopes by working together closely she will find a way in to Sai's heart. Since Ino-Shika-Cho being all together is now a rare occurrence after the war, Sai states that it would be a waste if they didn't fight together so a training exercise of Sai vs Team 10 is proposed by Sai. Ino is shown to be disappointed by the idea as she does not want to have to punch Sai but eagerly agrees when Sai says it will give him a chance to see her up close and personal for his art. Chôji then tells Shikamaru about how it feels like the two of them are not even there to which Shikamaru responds that he isn't surprised due to how excited Ino is when she's with Sai. If Sai wins the battle: Ino is eager to continue fighting in order to amaze Sai. Shikamaru is shown to be exasperated at the amount of training but also admires how hard Ino is working to impress Sai. If Team 10 wins the battle: Ino shows worry that Sai may be in pain after the battle but Sai responds that he admires their skills. Ino is eager to found out what Sai's personal thoughts on her are to which Chôji claims that she always asks Sai this after every practice session and his answer is always the same. Sai states he was looking at them as a team and not as individuals. Ino is disappointed that he was not looking at only her closely but believes that she needs patience and to always continue pushing forward in order to win Sai's affection. Team 10 then begin having a discussion on Ino's affection for Sai, Temari's and Shikamaru's affection for each other and also Chôji's search for a girlfriend himself. Sai then comments to himself that Team 10's skills are related to how close and familial they are and hopes Team 7 can also share a similar bond. Survival Mode Sai and Ino are paired together in the Romantic Premonition Cup which contains the couples of the Naruto universe. They are fought after ShikaTema and before SasuSaku and NaruHina. Movies Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashbacks of his friends, Sai and Ino can be seen sat together at Yakiniku Q with the rest of Team 7 and Team 10 in a scene resembling when they first met. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth In the anime during the end of episode 23, Ino attempts to perform a Mind Body Reverse Jutsu to restore Naruto and Rock Lee to their own bodies after they had switched during the episode. However, when attempting the jutsu, Ino trips resulting in the rest of the members of Team 7 and Team Guy who are present switching bodies instead, Ino and Sai have their bodies switched and remain in each other's bodies for a few days until Ino's chakra recovers fully so she can perform the Mind Body Reverse jutsu correctly again. OVAs Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den! Following the ending of the special, Sai shows up and is described as the 'hot new transfer student' and Ino can be heard fangirling and screaming his name. SaiIno in Pop Culture 'Real World' *In 2015, Japan Animate Store had a six-month campaign where they use anime couples each month to promote Naruto merchandise. SaiIno, ShikaTema, ChouKarui, AsuKure, SasuSaku, and NaruHina were the six of Naruto couples being used to promote Naruto merch at Japan Animate Store around that time. Books, Comics, Manga and Magazines * In an edition of Otomedia magazine, the couples of the Naruto series had a section suggesting what made them all such harmonious couples. For Sai and Ino, it was stated that the two balance each other. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Couples Involving Sai Category:Konoha couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations